Listen to one story
by Ryuuji-San
Summary: Rukia buscaba venganza en nombre de su hermana, quiere destruir a todos los que lastimaron a Hisana en vida, pero en el transcurso acabara perdidamente enamorada de Byakuya y él de ella… ¿Olvidara su venganza? ¿Se dejara amar? Una historia llena de lujuria, intriga, pasión y amor. BYARUKI.


**Advertencia:** Este fanfic es Byaruki, así que, cariño, si a ti no te gusta esta pareja te pido que te retires, este lugar no es para ti.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero si así fuera, Byakuya y Rukia estarían casados y con 10 hijos.

 **Capítulo 1: Una tortura de vida.**

El viento jugueteaba con los cabellos negros de la joven, la cual observaba el horizonte, trayendo de regreso sus múltiples recuerdos. Poseía una actitud melancólica, sus ojos eran inundados por las lágrimas, las cuales comenzaban a escapar y se paseaban por sus mejillas. Apretó los puños y se mordió la lengua, no quería gritar y sollozar, no era el comportamiento digno de una dama, pero el dolor era mucho más fuerte y pesaba sobre sus hombros. Perdió a su hermana mayor, según las habladurías, Hisana se volvió la concubina de Byakuya Kuchiki y esa era la realidad. Rukia lo supo, desde aquel día en el que Byakuya, el líder del clan Kuchiki, llego a su hogar, luciendo tan digno y elegante, tan imponente. No llegó solo, lo acompañaba su abuelo, Ginrei Kuchiki.

Recuerda perfectamente escuchar a su padre negociar con Ginrei Sama, eran grandes amigos, tanto que Ginrei tenía la confianza de comentarle que la mujer de su hijo, estaba seca, no daba frutos, ni un solo heredero en aquellos tres años de matrimonio, así que buscaba a alguien que pudiera darle un hijo a su nieto, el futuro líder del gran Clan Kuchiki y que esa era la razón de su visita. Bebían té y concretaron un trato, su padre se sentía honrado, Rukia se sentía asqueada. Lo último que escucho era que Hisana emprendería su viaje a la mañana siguiente.

Lloro, grito y maldijo, apenas teniendo 14 años. Rukia odiaba a su padre por ser un cerdo traidor, haber entregado a su hermana mayor por tierras, respeto y la continuidad de su amistad con Ginrei Kuchiki ¿Cómo se atrevió? Lo odiaba. Rukia tuvo que soportar la partida de su hermana, le dolió en el alma, no pudo hacer nada para salvarla y Hisana, oh, Hisana, se despidió con una sonrisa en el rostro, intentando calmar a su pequeña hermana y asegurándole de que vendría a verla, que todo estaría bien… Jamás volvió, no en vida, sino muerta, en conjunto con el cadáver de su hijo.

Se embarazo después de dos años, le daría un heredero a Byakuya Sama, como ella se refería él en sus cartas. Su pobre hermana se enamoró de tal manera que soñaba con volverse la esposa de Byakuya, es más, él le dijo que cuando tuviera a su hijo, ella ocuparía el lugar que le correspondía. Mentiras, sucias y asquerosas mentiras. El maldito bastardo no se apareció en el funeral de su hermana, nadie, tan solo mando su cadáver de Hisana y su hijo, como si se trataran de basura.

La tuvo que ver, inundada en lágrimas y sollozante, como la última vez que la vio con vida. El dolor era palpable, las lamentaciones de Rukia fueron duraderas. A cuatro meses del entierro de su hermana, Rukia continuaba dolida. Ni siquiera Ichigo, su futuro señor esposo, ni Renji, su mejor amigo, conseguían hacerla salir de esa fosa.

* * *

Se dio cuenta que no podía permanecer de esa manera, los preparativos de su boda debían seguir. Ya lo había atrasado todo, cuando le llegó la noticia de la muerte de Hisana, estaba a dos semanas de su matrimonio pero tuvo que olvidarse de ello y dedicarse a su largo luto. Todo mantenía su curso hasta que llego el anochecer en la casa de la humilde familia Ichinose y como si nada, los Kuchiki se presentaron. Rukia llegaba a casa y sus ojos se encontraron un Byakuya, él se encontraba arrodillado frente el Butsudan de Hisana y su hijo. Quemaba incienso y oraba. Le hirvió la sangre, no lo pensó demasiado, la de pequeña estatura se encamino a él.

Rukia no le dio tiempo de nada, se presentó frente a él y le dio una fuerte bofetada, lo siguiente fue sostenerlo por su haori —Maldito seas Byakuya Kuchiki, tú y tu asquerosa familia— El hombre no la detenía, permitió su desborde de rabia, puesto que se perdió en ella. Se quedó de piedra ante el parecido de Rukia con Hisana. Sus ojos se encontraron con el azul amatista en los ojos de Rukia, las lágrimas estaban expuestas y se desbordaban. El odio en esos hermosos ojos lo descompuso momentáneamente. Reacciono, ella no era su querida Hisana.

Los gritos y maldiciones de Rukia llegaron a interrumpir la conversación de los mayores, tanto Ginrei y el padre de Rukia se dirigieron a donde se provenían los alaridos. Encontraron una escena inaceptable, Rukia se encontraba sobre Byakuya, golpeándolo e insultándolo, mientras el noble la intentaba retener.

El padre de Rukia la tomo por el brazo y la abofeteo, buscando controlar su arrebato de rabia. Quedo en el suelo, con la mirada perdida en ese mismo. El silencio se prolongó en aquel caótico escenario —¡Retírate, Rukia!— Le ordeno su padre y aunque tardo, así lo hizo. Dio una última mirada a Byakuya y a su abuelo, se denotaba el odio en ella.

* * *

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano, se dio un baño y Nanao-Chan la ayudo a vestir con un kimono de colores obscuros, entre negro y violeta. Su cabello fue peinado y en total silencio salió de su habitación, para su desgracia se encontró con la sorpresa de que los Kuchiki se mantenían en su casa, desayunando. Rukia ni siquiera les dirigió la palabra y paso de largo, pero su padre la detuvo —Rukia, ven acá y toma asiento, acompáñanos— No sonaba a pregunta, así que así lo hizo.

Sus ojos se mantenían en su taza de té, ignorando a ambos señores. Algo la molestaba, alguien la miraba de manera insistente y busco al responsable de su incomodidad. Descubrió que se trataba de la gélida mirada de Byakuya, él la inspeccionaba a detalle, no se detuvo ni cuando ella lo descubrió, tuvo que devolver su mirada al té —Rukia, sobre lo de ayer, deberías disculparte— Sintió como si le estrujaran el vientre, un enojo desbordante —Rukia…

No tuvo que decir más, la joven elevo su rostro y con desprecio pronuncio las siguientes palabras —No me pienso disculpar con el cerdo que engaño a mi hermana— Ginrei y Byakuya mantuvieron su semblante tranquilo, aunque Ginrei estaba perdiendo la paciencia con la mocosa mal educada —Ichinose Sama, las maletas de la señorita Rukia ya están preparadas— Fueron interrumpidos por la servidumbre —¿Qué?— Fue las palabras que se escaparon de la boca de Rukia —Ginrei y yo hemos llegando a la conclusión de que te falta mucho para ser una dama en todo el sentido de la palabra, así que Ginrei, ha decidido llevarte y ser ellos quienes terminen de inculcarte la educación que te hace falta— Se puso de pie de inmediato y cerro los puños, su padre era un bastardo —No, no, no, no, estoy a semanas de casarme con Ichigo Kurosaki, el futuro líder del Clan Kurosaki, tú no puedes hacerme esto ¡No tienes derecho!— La jovencita volvía a alterarse —No me importa, Rukia, tú vas a irte y por ese compromiso, no te preocupes, queda cancelado, he dicho— El hombre se levantó y se despidió de ambos, a ella ni siquiera la volteo a ver.

Desde ese entonces vivía en la mansión del Clan Kuchiki, intento escapar no una, varías veces, pero siempre la atrapaban, nunca conseguía llegar muy lejos y los castigos eran el infierno. Tenía una institutriz y la bastarda era quien se daba el gusto de enseñarle y a su vez, imponer los castigos. Cuando la regresaban a la mansión, lo siguiente era que esa vieja la mojase y empezara a repartir golpes con varas de bambú, rompió varías en su espalda. Un día solo se cansó. Ichigo jamás fue en su búsqueda y Renji tampoco parecía interesado.

Tenía poco o nulo contacto con los Kuchiki, era como basura en esa infernal mansión. Nadie la volteaba a ver, la única que pareció prestar atención fue la esposa de Byakuya, Yoruichi Kuchiki, pero no era para nada bueno. El primer encuentro dejo helada a la de piel morena, seguro creyó que se trataba de Hisana, pues le dio una fuerte bofetada y los insultos se escucharon por todo el sitio… _Zorra, perra arrastrada, puta_ , lo que la perturbo fue escuchar el _Yo creí haberte matado, puta_. Cuando se esclareció la situación, Yoruichi no dejo de verla con asco y despreció, solo se retiró sin ninguna disculpa de por medio. Aquello solo fue el inició de las siguientes humillaciones por parte de la morena.

Era un infierno, su vida se volvió un infierno… ¿Quién la rescataría de ese sitio?

* * *

Bueno, llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir sobre esta pareja, más sin embargo el tiempo, la duda y la manera en la que buscaba desarrollar la historia me retraso, entonces nunca me puse de acuerdo, hasta ahora que tengo un tiempo libre y la inspiración a tope. Espero que este fic sea de su agrado y si es así, pido que me dejen sus comentarios con sus opiniones. Notice me senpais jajajajaja. Sé que tengo historias pendientes, but, ya estoy más liberada así que tanto a esta como a ellas las iré actualizando jujuju.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


End file.
